


Not A Morning Person

by Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest



Series: 30 day OTP Challenge: Sasuke/Shikamaru [16]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest/pseuds/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shikamaru doesn't do mornings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Morning Person

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt- Day 16: Morning riturals

Shikamaru stretched his arms above his head and yawned loudly. He threw his legs over the edge of the bed and groggily got to his feet. Sasuke was already in their shared bathroom, having gotten up when their alarm went off ten minutes ago. Shikamaru shuffled into the bathroom, squinting at the change of lighting. He scratched at his stomach, yawning again as he pressed his forehead to Sasuke’s shoulder blade.

He heard Sasuke murmur something around his toothbrush and sighed when fingers scratched the back of his head. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke’s waist and grumbled against his skin.

“You finally up?” Sasuke asked after he spit into the sink. Shikamaru grunted and Sasuke laughed. He rinsed his mouth out, Shikamaru still firmly attached to him. He went through the rest of his morning routine of washing his face and spiking the back of his hair with Shikamaru pressed against his back. He was used to his lover’s clingy morning habits. Shikamaru never really woke up until he’d had a shower and a cup of coffee or tea unless he woke up past ten o’clock.

When he was done, Sasuke turned around in Shikamaru’s arms and let him press his face against Sasuke’s neck for a moment. He always let Shikamaru indulge in a morning cuddle in front of the sink if he made it out of bed before Sasuke was done with his morning sink routine. He rubbed his hands along the small of SHikamaru’s back, half standing and half sitting on the edge of the sink.

“You fell back asleep,” Sasuke teased after they had stood there for nearly five minutes. He shook Shikamaru back awake and hazy golden eyes blinked up at him from his hiding spot against Sasuke’s neck.

“Come on, sleepy head,” Sasuke encouraged, tugging at the hem of Shikamaru’s shirt until he was allowed to pull it over his lover’s head.

“Sas,” Shikamaru whispered as his nose nudged against Sasuke’s. Sasuke smiled fondly and gave Shikamaru the kiss he was asking for. Shikamaru sighed happily into the exchange before letting his head fall back against Sasuke’s shoulder. Sasuke huffed, more amused than annoyed.

“Oh no, come on,” Sasuke ordered, pulling Shikamaru away from him. He ignored his whine and tugged his boxers of. Shikamaru glared at him as Sasuke maneuvered him towards the shower.

“You’re such a baby,” Sasuke said with a grin but his tone was fond. He loved how clingy Shikamaru could be in the mornings. He wasn’t at all the same during the day. In fact, he tended to be a bit stand offish when it came to public displays of affection or such touchy feely ones.

“You’ll be late if you aren’t careful.” Shikamaru grunted but shut the glass door to the shower and turned on the water. When he was sure Shikamaru wasn’t about to escape and return to bed, which he had done a few times, Sasuke exited the bathroom and got dressed. Shikamaru would be done in no time and they were running late already. He’d let Shikamaru sleep in a bit more than he usually did, slowing down his morning routine so his overworked lover could have a bit more shut eye. Despite what Kiba liked to say, he could be nice when he wanted to. It just generally wasn’t towards Kiba himself.

 


End file.
